


Bull's Eye  (A Marvel Fanfic)

by Marvel_Ninja_Star



Category: Earth (616), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics, Sad-ish - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Toddlers and Kids, lots of fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Ninja_Star/pseuds/Marvel_Ninja_Star
Summary: When a mission calls for Clint to part ways with his family and friends to track down a known assassin, he leaves Laura and the remaining Avengers to watch over The Nest (Clints Management Sanctuary for Orphans). The Avengers face their next big mission with care as they take on this job for Clint until they get an unexpected visitor...They will have to overcome their differences and team up once more to defeat this newfound enemy.Only until HawkEye gets back, he finds the Avengers disassembled with recent issues from their past and having been shown the future of the team.. Clint has to prepare for the worst...Clint has to face his past enemy, who has come back from extreme loses.He has a lot resting on his shoulders. He can't be the only one, can he?(Also on Wattpad)





	1. An Unexpected Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags people! Loved making this! I hope you enjoy it. Updating every month, maybe weeks. Depends. Thanks all for ur support! This was actually based on a challenge me and my sis did, for an Avengers Nursery, but mine's more complicated. Enjoy :)

"Ring, Ring-" 

"Hello? This is Clint, who's calling?" He leaned on the counter, eyeing his wife. Her gaze was somewhere else, looking past him. 

Another voice answered, which Clint recognized right away. "This is Director Fury. How was your vacation? I hope you've had enough time to relax." Nick's voice sounded wretched, yet calm. 

"Ah, yes. We've had a great vacation. It's been a lot starting from point zero to where we are now." He leaned more and smiled to himself. "What do you want Fury?"

"I just wanted to check up on you, your kids and wife. How are they doi-"

"What do you really want? You check up on me every week..." Nick had called him the night before on the same matter. He heard a sigh on the other end.

"We need you back, Clint. I have a mission if you're up to it. It's solo, but you were the only one that matched up right for the job." Fury looked down, then back up at Maria. She was sitting on the couch munching on a healthy protein bar for the morning. He continued. "There's been a lot of sparks flying around, a lead on a local assassin. We are unsure of his next move at the moment... "

"So, let me get this straight, you want me to put a pause on my vacation and go hunt this guy down?" 

"Yes. Exactly. That's why we need you. Meet me at my house, if you're interested. I'll be waiting." 

Silence... Clint hung up and sighed. This wasn't the first time he had a solo mission. Looking at Laura, he could tell she was disappointed. She turned away, but he walked up and put an arm on her shoulder for comfort. She leaned into his warmth relieving some stress.

"Are you going away? Please stay." She pleaded with a slightly quivering lip, looking up into his eyes.

How could he ever say no to those eyes? Clint had to say yes; it was Nick for crying out loud. Fury was relying on him, and if he said no, that would be disappointing. "I promise I'll come back alive. It's only for a season Hun, and besides, we can't have a five-month vacation. Even if we wanted to... I have a duty to fulfill. It's my job," Clint hugged her, trying to convince her. It was a cheap move, but eventually, she gave in with a smile.

"Fine, but get home on time for dinner." She hugged back tighter, not wanting to let him go; but she let go. 

"What's wrong?" Clint pulled her chin up so he could see her glossy eyes. Something was obviously troubling her.

"It. It's just The Nest...." Laura looked up, revealing those tender dark brown eyes. She turned away from his gaze.

"The Nest? Remember, we did hire staff to run the place. You will stay, right?" Clint observed his wife..waiting for a change in mood but there wasn't any.

She turned back towards him once more. "I.. They went on vacation today. They've been working really hard and it was my, well our treat so they could go back and spend some time with their own families," Half smiling, she wiped an escaped tear away.

He wiped her cheek with a soft hand, then moved in for another hug. "I now remember. Then who will run it while I'm gone and they're gone? I mean... you are still here, right?"

"I have to-" She was pulled into his arms.

"Visit your mom..right, she's very ill. She needs your attention. Damn, I should be there too, with you." 

"It's fine. The kids are going to be with a trusted sitter, but I don't know now." Laura looked back up into his eyes, giving him tender thoughts, but he was regretting the mission already. Her eyes told him everything when she loosened her grip around him.

"I know a guy who might be up for the job. He's great with, well kids and he should be off today." He could see a smile coming on her lips, but surprisingly, she didn't.

"Who?" Laura leaned in close to him, expression changing.

"A friend and a great ally." Clint smiled and picked up the phone again, dialing. Hopefully, his "ally" was available at the moment. He mused, smiling at the thought then got up. He would have to be good with kids. For sure. If not, he still knew he could rely on him to fulfill such a job while he was gone.

He could see out of the corner of his eye, Laura; her face revealing hope as she smiled and turned. "I have to pack for the long ride. I'll give your friend the briefing on The Nest before I leave," Her face lit up even more.

The hope of where their family was going, or where it had been before and how they now had a chance to change the future of their lives and others. Clint realized he had done right, and put the phone to his ear.


	2. The Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just a call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read tags.   
> Great Story to begin with. :)   
> Again Enjoy!

"Ow! Watch it, buddy." Tony looked at his side quizzically, feeling a bruise coming on. 

Steve made his move and saw Tony parrying again. "You have to keep your guard up at all times Tony," He went for another blow, but Tony was ready. Stark grabbed his forearm and turned it slightly barely making an impact on Cap's hip before he moved.

Nat was on the side, looking at her nails, and studying the whole thing with a bored but somewhat interested gaze. "You boys wanna know a real punch? Tony, go to your left and aim for his abdomen." She smirked.

Tony only gave her a glance, which looked as if he didn't care. "So you're saying-" He moved awkwardly closer to Steve's left.

"No. Let me show you." She got up casually and stepped near Tony, making him step to the side. Nat got into her regular fighting stance and lunged for Cap, without warning.

Steve took a second to parry the blow with his own forearm, taking on the full impact. The second move she made, he wasn't so fortunate. He got half that blow on his upper abdomen... His look was of surprise and yet, Tony savored the moment, to see Cap being beat by Natasha. But his look meant otherwise. 

Making his move, circling Nat, Steve threw his upper knee towards her. She simply pushed it away with her leg and tried a snap move on his other knee, resulting in them both falling on top of each other; Steve getting up quickly, getting ready for another bout. Nat, getting up, looking towards Tony. 

"You see what I mean right? His hips below are more of a target. A blind spot. Most likely your enemies will have the same issue, depending on if they're paying attention..." 

Natasha breathed quickly moving. She squatted and went for a backward leg sweep under Cap. But he jumped. 

"Good. You really are paying attention." She smiled and got up again, walking past Steve who nodded, then patted Tony's shoulder hard. "Now try what I did and take my advice."

Stark looked at his watch and shrugged, "Maybe later. I've got a meeting to attend with Pep. New business for the city. Rebuilds.. stuff like that."

Natasha looked unsurprised, knowing that Tony would skimp out of a fight to the Super Soldier, who would possibly put his ego to shame. She smiled inwardly but frowned outwardly.

Steve walked towards the other end of the gym, getting a towel to wipe the now forming sweat beads that dotted his brow and nose. "Guess we all better get busy--"

"RING RING RING-- Hello?" Tony answered it. There was a silent subtle pause at the other end.

"This is Tony, right? Put Steve on the phone." Hawkeye spoke, looking at his wife packing.

Tony's eyes rolled halfway, giving the phone to Cap. "It's Legolas. He wants you."

Steve took the phone, looking unsure. "Hey, Clint what's up?"

"Hey Cap. It's been a few months. Was wondering if you could do me and Sarah a favor? It's not that big of a favor, but it's just until I get back from a mission."

"Solo Mission? Did Fury sign you?" Cap was looking at the towel in his hand.

A huff at the other end, "Yes. I need you to watch the Nest. Laura has to visit her mother, so she'll be there for only a moment to give you a tour."

"Oh. The Nest. I had thought you guys had shut it down, but I guess I'll take up your favor." Steve smiled at the other end, looking up at Nat, "Can I bring some fellow Avengers to help me with the job?"

Clint made a face, "Sure. Sounds good with me. But keep up on your team, ok? I don't want you guys having fun." His voice was half chuckle.

"Will do, Clint. We'll be there in a few."

"Alright Cap." He hung up.

"So what did he want?" Tony leaned on a bench, putting his shoes back on, also grabbing a towel.

"He needs us to watch over The Nest while they're gone. It's going to be a group effort." Rodgers stood straight, hanging up the phone on the wall, where it had previously been.

Natasha smiled, "Oh I love that place." Tony sighed at Natasha.

"Well, of course, Stark you have a meeting to attend. You don't want to be late for the new builds." Cap folded the towel, putting it in a nearby bin.

"You are absolutely right." Stark retorted, walking for the gym door, then turned slightly towards them, "Be there when I can." He walked out with the door shutting precariously behind him.

Steve sighed, "It's going to be a mission for us."

"I'll call up the rest of the Avengers..." She scrolled on her phone.. stopping at Banner. "Well, the ones who can come."

Cap walked towards the door. "Tell them to meet me at The Nest whenever they can. But it has to be today." With that, he walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Natasha sighed, "Maybe it would be good for the little guy, not so much the big one, but there is that chance." She dialed.


	3. Splitting Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splitting apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is just a tad shorter than the other one's guys.

Clint grabbed the rest of his arrows, putting them in the back of his car. He looked over at Laura and smiled. She smiled back, stuffing the bags in the backseat of her car. 

"C'mon kids!" She yelled towards the top window of the house as she started the car.

Hawkeye looked up to see Nathaniel staring down at the cars from the window, then turn away. Clint's heart raced to see him, then got into his own car.

The three kids ran outside with packed suitcases and bookbags. Nate came up to Barton's car door and beamed. Clint smiled back and waved them off. "You all have a nice trip. I'll be home whenever this mission is done. I promise. Love you."

"Love you too, dad." Nate hopped into Laura's car and looked out the window as they drove off. Coopers face filling the back window.

Barton drove off towards Fury's house for the final details of the mission. This mission was his and his alone. No Natasha. No Captain America. No Avengers. Just him; alone.

He stopped at a red light. I need to clear my head. Thinking about everything was just going to be worse. Knowing Laura had the kids and The Avengers had The Nest. Vulnerable. He felt vulnerable for the very first time. I mean who wouldn't? 

"HHHOOOOONNNNNNNKKKKK!!, HOOOOONNNNNKK!!!!!"

Clint snapped out of the mind whirling trance and pressed on the gas, his car going hard down the road. . . "Breathe. Just breathe." It was 11:00 am when Barton arrived.

(............................On The Way To Laura's Mother..............................)

Laura kept her eyes on the road, pressing easily on the gas. Lila was yelling at her brother Cooper, not giving him the phone back.

"You're not supposed to have this phone!" She raised it above her head, away from his arms, "Remember dad said to wait until we got there!" Lila crossed her arms and fixed a loose braid.

Cooper made a face and mumbled something only little Nate could hear. Nate's eyes gleamed with happiness, turning towards the window to look out.

Laura sighed, looking back at her precious masterpieces. They had all come a long way, especially Lila. Her raw talent for fabricating arrows was amazing, more then she would like to admit it; maybe even better than Clint himself.

"You two please settle down. We're nearly there. And Lila please give your brother back his phone. Daddy's not here right now, sweetie." Her voice was calm and authoritative.

There was a huff from the back of the car. "Yes, mom."

After they had all settled down, Laura put on some soothing music to lighten the mood, on their way they went to the little one's grandmothers house.


	4. Avenger Assemble!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically all the basics.

5 Hours Later, Natasha joined Steve with the rest of the Avengers who had been able to come. There stood; Bruce Banner, James Rhodes, Bucky Barnes, Thor Odinson, and Doctor Strange. Pushing up his glasses, Bruce came forward with a pause.

"So, Cap, why'd you call me in for this job? I can't you know. W-what if you know, the other guy comes out? I'd be jeopardizing the mission. Severely." His voice was uncertain with heavy concern. He looked back at the rest of them all.

Steve sighed, stepping forward toward the team, looking at Dr. Banner, "Because we need everyone for this mission. Clint called us all in. Whoever isn't busy and in for the job." His eyes making full contact on his. 

There was a quiet moment before Bucky's eyes trailed to a car across the parking lot, "Uh, Steve? I don't think we're the only ones here. Looks like they're here."

Cap looked in the direction of the car, "Looks like Laura got here before us." He walked up to the door, the rest of the Avengers trailing behind. Steve knocked, not hearing an answer, then knocked again. There was a bit of shuffling on the other side.

Then a small click behind the door which followed Laura looking through the door crack. Her face lit up with both gratitude and disappointment, opening the door fully, from what Steve could tell. 

"I'm sorry we're late. It's been a long time since we've last assembled," Steve said, relying on that line to make her feel better about the matter. She smiled.

"Thank you, Captain Rogers." She made a waving gesture for them to come in. "Please, come in. It's not quite all cleaned up yet, but it's the start." Her voice was light with joy.

Steve was the first to walk in, then Banner and the rest. They all looked around the place. Toys everywhere you could see, but overall, a very neat mess. Bucky assumed they all had their job cut out for them. 

"Where're the kids?" Bucky stood next to steve across from Laura, looking down a close by hallway.

"They're taking a nap," Natasha came out from a hallway, looking at them all. "I see you brought the whole group."

"Thanks to you." Cap's voice was soft and measured.

Natasha nodded. "Be quiet guys, Laura will show you the tour later, but right now we have to talk about how to care for the kids and toddlers. Some of these babes have diapers still, so I am expecting everyone to know how to change one." She looked at Rhodes, eyes trailing upon the rest of them.

Laura smiled, seeing Strange's nose wrinkle. "Maybe this isn't the right ball game for me." He said unsurely.

Steve glanced back at him. "It's ok Strange. You don't have to change any diapers. Just put them to sleep and keeping them occupied." 

The sorcerer half smiled and took a step forward. "Where are they kept?"

Laura points upstairs. "They've got another 30 minutes before feeding and play time, but I'm sure they'll want to sleep for a little more."

With that, Bucky sat on a couch. "We left our gear back at the tower. Do you think there will be any trouble here?"

Laura's teeth shown through her smile now. "No, not at all. We're fully protected here at The Nest. There have been some high-security measures that have taken place to protect the kids and toddlers." 

Rhodes stood up to the pulpit now. "Great because I'd be a fried chicken." His chuckle faded to a low sigh as the rest of the Avengers sat at a kitchen table.

"So, how many rooms or floors are there??" Thor spoke up while sitting huskily in one of the provided chairs. His speech seemed to fill the room. 

Laura joined him. "We have many rooms, Thor. Some of which are bigger than others. You each have a room to yourselves that all connect into the main living area where the kids play. So that would make 2 floors an exception?"

"Great," Thor replied with a cheery tone. 

They all swapped glances around the table until Bruce took up the liberty to speak up again. "So, how do we change a diaper?" Bucky gave Bruce a somewhat of a hoarse stare before she spoke up.

"Natasha will teach you. But right now we have to go." Laura got up, nodded at Natasha and went to go out.

"We?" Rhodes leaned back, looking at the now shut door, Laura had gone through.

"Kids. Cooper, Nathaniel, and Lila." Steve spoke up.

"Ohh. Ok"

"We all have to be at our best. This place is going to need some work, some cleaning and best of all, fun. Mostly for the kids. Helping each other out is the main priority right now, whether we like it or not." Steve stood up from his chair.

"I agree," Natasha spoke, and stood, tempting everyone else to stand with her. "We've got 5 minutes until they all have to wake up." 

Bucky sighed. "Let's get to work then."


	5. The Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't been posting often because I've got Wattpad and it's been heck-take. Thank you all for being very patient with this.

Clint knocked on the door hesitantly, wondering if Nick was even home. He turned to check through the window, seeing the back door open.

"Come through the back Clint." A voice was sounded through the monitor under the front doorbell. "I am sure you've already seen."

Barton opened the side gate and walked into the backyard around the house. He thought the house was bigger last time he had been here with Nick. Going around a small bush and some planted shrubs, he finally made it to the back porch, meeting up with Maria.

"Hello, Clint. You want something to eat?" Her voice and presence put a smile upon his face.

He sat down, putting his quiver on the ground, standing it up against a chair. "Guess this mission is still just me, huh." Clint examined the desk, not expecting Maria to say anything. After a moment, he asked, "Where's Fury?"

Maria took her tablet and stood up. "He's waiting for you. Follow me." She went inside, Barton following close behind. Her steps were relaxed, he had noticed before she entered an elevator. He looked around the sides before entering the space.'

"Guess Director Fury never changed this place after all." His voice sounded dry, lacking tone.

Maria glanced over at him seriously. "Well, yes; he made the decision not to change anything, in case of an emergency." The door 'dinged' open and she walked out into a narrow hallway, putting her hand on the wall, where there was nothing there, entering into another elevator.

Clint suppressed a smile until they got out of the second elevator into an open lobby. Nick was waiting there in the shadows by a very dim light, his face lighting up just a little as Barton went to sit across from him.

"Maria, turn on the light." Fury's voice was low.

"Yes, sir." They heard a shut noise and the lobby quickly clicked on separate lights, making it 80 percent brighter then it had originally been. 

Fury smiled, scooting up his chair to the table, "We're not bats are we?" He pushed a file towards Clint. "Here's your mission. You'll know why you were chosen."

Barton opened the folder and examined the pages. Some with red lines crossed out over faces, certain individuals and families. Profiles with faces, body markings, and piercings. He frowned knowing what these files were about. "Missing People's Case.." He mumbled to himself, seeing Maria look over at Fury. Clint sighed, going through the rest, studying them until he stopped at one particular profile. 

"I know this woman. . . " His face grew confused. "I just spoke with her the other day. She's Thor's girlfriend . . . " He studied the face, his eyes trailing upon another picture with her and Thor. Clint quickly scrolled through the other pages before hers, trying to find the similarities between all of them. His brow furrowed when turning up with nothing. 

Fury glanced at Maria, then on Agent Barton. "No similarities. Whoever this person or organization is, they're just taking random important people. That's part of the reason we called you in Clint." He flipped to the very back of the folder to an address. 

"This is where we last encountered a missing person." Fury sighed.

The Agent looked at the address and passed it off. "I might need a lift."

"Jet will be ready in 15 minutes," Maria responded, then walked into the elevator. "I'll see you there agent Barton." Her expression was serious when the door closed.

Clint nodded, then looked at the folder again. "Guess you have some research to do then." Fury said with recognition. "Guess this is where we depart." The lights dimmed again.

"Right.," Clint said more to himself than Nick and walked back into the elevator with the folder. The ride up seemed to take forever, he put on his quiver and walked out. Maria was preparing the Jet when he came out of the narrow hallway. "This is new."

"Actually it's not. We added this little bit a month ago, you visited when we were in prebuild." She smiled, then nodded towards his quiver. "I moved your stuff to the hangar and your room, we moved to the side room towards the left of you."

Clint made his way towards his room, which was small and cold. By the smell, he could tell it had been repainted. He et the folder down and closed the door. 15 minutes, right. He took off the quiver and reset some arrows before putting them back inside. Only if he had Lila with him. She had been a great expert at assembling arrows, maybe even faster than him. But he knew himself was still the expert. Barton smiled at this. 

He sat on the bed, examining each arrow individually. Picking up a group, in particular, he recognized them right away. It looked old because it was. He remembered that they used to be called, trick arrows. "Trickshot arrows . . . " The hair on his back stood up with that phrase. He had remembered who'd called them that.

Clint went over to the bathroom, taking off his steel-tipped boots on the way there. He took off his shirt, moving towards the shower. He had time for a shower, right? Turning on the water, he took off the rest of his clothes and stepped in. Quick shower. His back ached and the gash he had gotten before, burned and started to weep again. 10 minutes. 

Maria was done prepping the Jet when she heard water running. She looked towards his room, then moved up the plank inside the Jet and sat in the front, checking the controls over again, making sure each tunnel engine worked properly.

He got out of the shower dripping wet, grabbing a towel then looked at the clock, eyebrow raising. "6 minutes." He said, voice cracking. Clint cleared his throat, walking to his clothes, putting them on quickly. Slipping, he fell on the rug like a cat, getting up again.

Barton set up his arrows and came out of the room, hair all mangled. 3 minutes? His posture was perfect, getting in the Jet. He sat down and breathed. "Let's Go."

Maria started the engines and they flew off, towards the destination of The Missing.


End file.
